Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey
'Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey '''is one of the main characters of ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey, ''is a spidermonkey which his lastname implies. He is best friends with Adam Lyon. Character Jake's a true friend who will do anything to help Adam out of trouble, even though many times, Jake's the one who got them into trouble in the first place. Jake is the nephew of a 25-year-old bobcat that likes angels and other nice things like dirtnuts; he never told Adam this until ''Law and Odor. Also, in "Pants in Space", it is revealed that Jake has a married stepsister (who apparently had a pantsless astronaut at her wedding). Appearances Jake is a orange monkey, has a red shirt, green cap and he appears to be short with a long tail. Personality Jake has an obsession with the well-being of his butt, a running gag in the series. He does a good imitation of Principal Pixiefrog. He also likes detention because he has his own cable TV show entited Basic Jake which he broadcasts out of the school during the Saturday morning detention period. Jake's secret shame is that he has received "cheek implants," in both his face and behind. As evidenced in "The "A" word" and other episodes, Jake is a very emotional and sensible character, taking to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly dramatic and exaggerated reactions. Adam often gets fed up with him and his drama. Jake is a good tick-picker, and the "cool kids" (who he formerly admired) used him to pick the ticks off them. He takes saying someone goes ape as a compliment and also admires Truffles DuVaul and GRRRRL power. He likes the hall monitors' uniforms, unlike before he tried it on. He often breaks school rules. He has proven to be some of intelligence, as he had an impressive science project in "My Science Project". When he had a mustache he got treated differently. He often says "I know a guy" as an answer to Adam. Jake also has the unusual ability to correctly spell virtually any word, but only when he's swinging from a vine. If he's not distracted by swinging, he can't even spell words like "cat" correctly. Apparently, since the "Animas" episode, Jake lives in the aquarium. Jake may actually have homosexual interests in Adam, as the episode "Kerry to Dance?" suggests (throughout that entire episode Jake wants to go the dance with Adam really badly, also, in the end credits, it shows a picture of Jake hugging Adam with Jake's tail being in the shape of a heart). In "The Big Field Trip", he asks Adam to hold him the way Mrs. Warthog held Adam, which was basically spooning. However, in the episode "Up All Night" when Adam is day dreaming about kissing Kerry and was about to kiss Jake, he turns to him and says "I know I am a looker, and I like you and all, but not that way". However these do not necessarily reflect any actual homosexuality on his part, so these should be taken as episodic jokes. Jake usually seems to be lazy and selfish and doesn't seem to notice Adam sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Animals